villains_wikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quartzmon
Quartzmon is the main antagonist in the third season of Digimon Fusion, and arguably the final antagonist in the Digimon Fusion universe. He was voiced by Takahiro Sakurai as Psychemon and Astamon, who also voiced Phantomon, Scorpiomon, Tentomon, Dorulumon and Dondokomon. Appearance Quartzmon is an Unknown Level Digimon. Quartzmon has multiple forms. Quartzmon (Agent) Quartzmon's first form that resembles two giant shards of quarts connected by a large amount of energy. He has visible red eyes and mouth. Quartzmon (Tower Form) Quartzmon's second from has more of a green skin, and a purple eye in the middle. This form resembles a large tower with a sphere on the top. Quartzmon (Sphere Mode) Quartzmon's third form resembles a dark purple sphere with green markings that resemble a certain contintent. He also has four, spider-like legs. Quartzmon (Terminal) Quartzmon's fourth Form resembles a a white four-armed ghost-like creature. He wears a yellow mask with six red eyes, and has a hidden mouth on his chest, but most of the time, the yellow mask face and six eyes are the true body, and his true form. Quartzmon (World) Quartzmon's final form resembles a giant glowing green orb, with the same six red eyes, and two arrows on opposite sides. Inside the world, the mask and the six red eyes still remain, and has a core in the center. Powers and Abilities Quartzmon can take on a disguise of any Digimon he absorbed, such as Astamon. He can create copies of replicas of Digimon he absorbed such as Infermon and Myotismon. He can also absorb human data and take on the form of the earth. Clones absorbed, copied, and created by Quartzmon *Astamon (first Digimon absorbed by data) *Psychemon (disguised form of Quartzmon's core) *MetallifeKuwagamon (not shown copied) *Diaboromon (created) *Myotismon (copied and created) ''Digimon Fusion'' During the times of Digimon Hunts, the terminal Quartzmon disguised himself as Astamon, and became Ryouma's temporary partner until the climax. After Tagiru failed to capture MetallifeKuwagamon, he explained that he is already been hunted by a Hunter, and before he could confess who his Hunter's name was, a Quartzmon agent appears in the DigiQuartz and kills MetallifeKuwagamon. He tries to destroy Tagiru and his partner; Arresterdramon, but is intercepted by Tai's WarGreymon and Marcus' ShineGreymon. Just then Arresterdramon mode changed into; Arresterdramon Superior Mode, and managed to defeat the Quartzmon agent. It turns out that there are more Quartzmon. Quartzmon creates Diaboromon, that started off first as a Tsumemon, then Keramon, then Chrysalimon, then Infermon, then it eventually became Diaboromon to fight Shoutmon X7. After Diaboromon was defeated, Quartzmon revealed itself as a tower, then a sphere base form. Quartzmon also created replicas of Myotismon, and his reincarnated forms, VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon from the Digimon Adventure series. After all of his copied replicas were defeated, near the end of the season, and after Ryouma outlived his usefullness, Astamon reveals to everyone that he's been manipulating Ryouma and using him all this time, and is actually the true Quartzmon himself, shocking everyone, especially Ryouma. No longer needing Ryouma, Quartzmon pushes him aside, and Arresterdramon attacks him, but the attack bounced back, destroying a bridge. The true Quartzmon heals himself, and sheds off his Astamon disguise, revealing himself in his true form; a terminal four-armed ghostlike creature. After Quartzmon turned all the humans, Digimon, and the entire world into data, Tagiru and Arresterdramon went inside the sphere form of Quartzmon to confront him, entering the bizarre world of Quartzmon. Quartzmon's face rose from the bottom and attacked Arresterdramon and Tagiru with multiple head clones with claws from their eyes, which Arresterdramon quickly took out with the Brave Snatcher. After Arresterdramon took out the face, the terminal Quartzmon shows his face, and just as Arresterdramon was about to corner him, Quartzmon reveals that he absorbed the data of Tagiru's friends and Digimon, and gave a mighty blow on Tagiru and Arresterdramon, making them both fall in water and the Brave Snatcher was destroyed, while Quartzmon took the form of the entire Earth. But Tagiru, not wanting to give up, he fused Arresterdramon with the Brave Snatcher to become his Superior Mode. Quartzmon attempts to drive the two heroes away, but Tagiru's human friends told them to not give up and allow the heres to take out the true core. Quartzmon was finally defeated by Arrestdramon Superior Mode by destroying his true core, with the power of the Brave Snatcher, and Earth was completely restored, and the humans and Digimon returned. After Quartzmon was defeated, he was reborn as a Digi-Egg, then finally captured by Tagiru. However, Shoutmon takes Quartzmon's Digi-Egg form for safe keeping for later. After Quartzmon's defeat, peace has been restored to the Real World. Attacks As Quartzmon *'Gyuputo Ryūshi Hou' *'Ruin Blast' As Astamon *'Hellfire' *'Maverick' As Psychemon *'Colored Sparkle' *'Striped Horn Attack' As Infermon *'Spider Shooter' As Diaboromon *'Web Wrecker' As Myotismon *'Grisly Wing' *'Crimson Lightning' As MaloMyotismon *'Screaming Darkness' Trivia *Quartzmon bears a strong resemblance towards the D-Reaper from Digimon Tamers. *Quartzmon takes his appearance after Apocalymon from Digimon Adventure. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Energy Beings Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Multi-Beings Category:Genderless Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortals Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Fragmental Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demon Category:Wrathful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Deceased